Field of the Invention
The invention described herein relates to geometrical blocks which for educational purposes may be assembled in different combinations to form a variety of geometric structures. More particularly the invention relates to a geometric building block system employing sixteen blocks, eight each of only two tetrahedral shapes, for constructing a regular rhombic dodecahedron and other geometric forms, and wherein these two tetrahedral shapes each have at least one equilateral triangular face; they have a volume ratio of two-to-one; they are both center-of-gravity apexed; and they involve a total of only three different edge lengths.